Union fittings are very useful and popular types of piping fittings. The great advantage of union fittings is that pipe spools and other piping equipment which are connected in a pipe run using union fittings can be "dropped out" of the pipe run without having to cut into the pipe run.
A problem arises with the use of union fittings on those occasions when the union nut falls into disrepair and cannot be reused. This is a frequent occurrence in plastic piping systems, where the union nut threads are fragile and often become stripped.
When the union nut cannot be reused, the union is of no value and must be replaced. This is expensive and time-consuming, even in the best of cases. It is a major problem, however, in plastic piping systems where the union fittings are permanently cemented into the pipe run. In these cases, replacement of the union fitting means having to cut off the old union fitting from the pipe run. Thereafter, completing the replacement of the union fitting within the pipe run entails having to fashion and install a precisely dimensioned pipe spool to replace that portion of the pipe run which has been cut away with the old union fitting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better method for repairing union fittings after the union nut falls into disrepair. This need is for a method which is easier, less expensive and less time-consuming than present repair methods.